Last Night on Earth
by Blue-blood Princess
Summary: ONESHOT ... Story recounts the last night of Draco and Hermione before the Last Battle ... Mature Audiences ... Please read and review


_Last Night on Earth_

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far however a few comments came up with the paragraphs and how I need more, well this is the edited version.

Based upon 'Last Night on Earth' by Delta Goodrem, I heard this song and I thought it would make a great story.

Extreme M15+ rating

Enjoy!

Black clouds were forming on the horizon, a lone cloaked figure stood in the middle of a field. The darkness was an omen for what was ahead, the Last Battle was soon to unfold and everyone involved had the same fate. The figure in the field moved towards an old farmhouse, with a lone oak tree in the front yard, the house long abandoned had a solitary light in its upstairs window. The figure stood on the porch, soon after the door opened and the man ushered the cloaked person in.

"Did anyone see you?" The man asked the figure

"I don't think so; no one is moving at this time of night, everyone is spending it with their families." The figure replied as it disrobed, revealing a women of about eighteen with long brown hair.

"Good, I'm really glad to see you again, Herms." The man said, he had short cropped platinum blonde hair with piercing grey eyes.

"I thought I told to not call me that, you know how much I don't like it, you know I prefer …" The woman was unable to finish what she had been saying, due to the fact that there was a set of soft full lips on her own. "Hermione." The man said as he broke the kiss for a moment, looking into the girls eyes, she stared back into his own, "Draco, I … I don't know what to do." Hermione said as she touched the side of his face, the palm of her hand gently brushing over the slight stubble on his face. "Shhh, its okay, everything will be fine, I promise." Draco replied as he kissed her again, the kiss became more desperate as he rolled his tongue across her bottom lip, begging her for entrance, the girl accepted and pulled the man in front of her closer, closing the little amount of space between them. "I love you Hermione, I love you so very much." Draco said as he broke the kiss, looking at her, "I love you too, I love you too." Hermione replied as she kissed him again, pressing her hips against his, she could feel his erection against her thigh and this made her want him even more. She wrapped her arms around his neck and the top of his shoulders, moaning as his tongue massaged her own, moving his hands to the bottom of her bum, he picked her up off the floor. Hermione, releasing what he was doing, wrapped her legs tightly around his waist gasping as she felt the erection of her lover against her centre. She could barely comprehend what she was doing and was only able to utter the word _'upstairs'_ before she became lost in the heat of the moment once more.

Draco didn't need to be told twice as her slowly backed up towards the stairs, when they reached the top of the stairs, he took the opportunity and slammed Hermione against the bedroom door, gasping both in pain and surprise at the roughness of him she felt turned on even more and pulled him closer to her. Removing one hand from her bottom, he found the doorknob and pushing the door open he advanced towards the bed in the centre of the room, falling onto the bed he released Hermione and looked at her. Staring back at him, she moved her hands from the back of his neck and slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling the shirt out of his jeans she pushed it over his shoulders and threw it aside, only hearing the soft sound as it hit the floor.

She brushed her hands across his nipples and hearing him moan she giggled to herself, "what's so funny?" Draco asked as he moved towards her neck, places kisses by her ear and feeling her shudder. "You, you're so vulnerable when you're in bed with someone, it's like a completely different you." Hermione replied as she kissed his shoulder, "vulnerable? I'll show you vulnerable, vulnerable is not in my vocabulary." Draco replied as he sucked on the skin just under her chin, making a large red mark, "I love it when you talk dirty, it's so damn sexy." Hermione said as she continued to kiss the top of his shoulder, "you're so damn sexy, I just want to rip of all your clothes and fuck you senseless." Uttered Draco as he nibbled on the bottom of her ear, "then do it." Hermione said as she pulled his face to face hers, he let out a moan as he kissed her hard and rough, he moved his hands down her sides, reaching the bottom of her shirt he pulled it over her head and running his hands across her stomach and towards her back, he tried to unclasp her bra but found the clasp wasn't there. He broke the kiss and looked at her, a confused expression on his face, Hermione giggled and put her hands at the front middle section of her bra, pulling on the black laced bra's red ribbon her breasts popped out and came into view. "That's even better than the green one," Draco replied as he pushed the bra off her shoulders and threw it across the room, "I thought you might like it." Hermione replied as she fiddled with his belt, Draco moved his lips down to her collarbone, placing kisses until he reached her breasts, he cupped the right one in his hand as he kissed the left one. Licking the nipple he blew on it and heard Hermione gasp as he put the whole thing in his mouth, sucking on it while massaging the other. He repeated this action on her left breast.

Hermione's groans were becoming louder and louder and Draco knew she was starting to get frustrated and she would say he was moving to slow, so knowing what she liked he moved his mouth down and placed kisses down her navel to the top of her jeans. He fiddled with the button and once undone he unzipped her pants and pulled the jeans down her long slender legs, once he had pulled her pants off he looked back up at her only to see her staring back down at him, her eyes eager and full of lust. He kissed his way back up her legs, stopping at her knees and inner thighs, he growled when he saw she was wearing matching underwear if they could be called underwear. They were a g-string made of thin black lace, intertwined with red ribbon, they were soaked and Draco's erection grew at the very sight of it. She pulled him back up to her face, placing her lips on his own 'Mr. Malfoy I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to be wearing far too much clothing and I am hardly wearing any.' Hermione whispered as she kissed him again, Draco only grunted in response and she took the opportunity that she had, she flipped him over so that his back was on the bed.

She looked like a goddess, her long hair was flowing over her shoulders and her breasts were hanging in just the right way, they were just the right size not too big but not too small, to him they were perfect, she was perfect. Hermione was straddling Draco and moved her hands down towards his pubic region, she undid his jeans with ease and pushed them down, Draco helped her by moving his hips allowing him to touch her centre for only a moment, he groaned. Hermione giggled revealing a pair of deep green boxers, "always a Slytherin aren't you?" she asked him as she fiddled with the hem of his shorts. "But isn't that why you love me so much? Because I am a Slytherin?" He asked her, looking at the ceiling, before he could attempt to look at her, she was on top of him, her long brown curly locks tickling his shoulders. "Hermione," he said as she stared at him, "I love you, no matter who you are, I love you because you gave me a chance." Hermione replied as she lightly put her lips on his own, Draco pulled her closer, pressing his lips hard against her own. "I love you, no matter who you are." He said as he looked at her, she slowly kissed her way down his neck, the top of his shoulders, his torso and stopping at his lower region only for a moment before she placed her fingers on either side of his hips and slid them off allowing his erection to come into view. She could tell he was relaxed and taking him by surprise, he felt a set of warm and wet lips on his throbbing erection, he moaned at the contact. Hermione expertly ran her tongue down the shaft, knowing just how he liked it; due to his sheer size Draco was still amazed at how she could so beautifully deep throat him. Moments passed before she could tell he was close to the edge and she had to admit she had become wetter, he groaned and pulled her off of him, missing the contact but only for a short time.

He pulled her up to look at him, the white fluid of pre-cum lay on her lips, flipping her over and pressing his weight onto her, whispering in her ear "I want you." "Then take me," was her only response, he kissed her hard, she loved his character when they were love-making, he had a fire, he slipped the soaking thong of her and threw it across the room. She opened her legs, kissing him still, she placed her hands on his lower back asking him to enter her, he complied, the warmth of her was overwhelming, he moaned into her mouth, "gods Hermione you don't know how much I've missed you." Draco whispered to her before attacking her mouth again, she groaned, his rhythm was slow for a while, she moaned as his penis ever so slowly penetrated her entrance. "Draco, bloody hell Draco, faster please!" Hermione yelled, he sped up, pounding harder against her. "More, more, Draco faster!" Hermione cried out again, he could hear flesh slapping against flesh, it was amazing. "Hermione, fuck, Hermione!" he yelled as she pounded against him, flipping them over, she was now straddling him. "Ride me, 'Mione, please!" he grunted clutching her butt, pressing her down further onto him, she pushed her hips closer to him, pounding against him, her breasts jumping as she rode him getting faster. "Draco, I'm gonna lose it." Hermione said as she looked at him, he pushed her further onto him, she could feel the bruises appearing on her ass, "DRACO!" she screamed as she felt the organism hitting her. Draco felt her walls clamping down on his member and he couldn't take it, he let himself go, "HERMIONE!" he shouted as he fell back onto the bed, Hermione lay on his chest, their breathing was heavy and their bodies clung to each other, the beads of sweat dripping down their backs, chest and foreheads.

Hermione moved off Draco and lay down beside him; he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to his body, eventually their breathing slowed. "I love you Hermione," Draco said looking into her brown eyes; he could tell they were sad, they both knew what tomorrow was going to bring. "And I love you, so very very much," she replied, "I wish I could spend my life here just having you in my arms," Draco said as he stared at her "I wish I could just spend my whole life with you" she replied, a sadness in her voice. "Hermione I want to give you something," Draco said as he pulled her closer, "what is it?" she asked curiously, looking at him. He put his arm behind him and opened the bedside drawer, what he took out made Hermione gasp, "Hermione I know that this is our last night together and that we don't have a future but if even for one moment we could, I would want to spend it with you, will you marry me Hermione?" Draco asked looking at her, with tears in her eyes she leant forward and kissed him ever so softly, "yes" she whispered into the kiss, looking into his eyes.

Kissing her back, he took the intertwining yellow and white gold ring with a two carat princess cut diamond and slowly slid it onto the slim fourth finger of her left hand, he kissed the ring before kissing her lips again. "No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always love you, always." Draco said as he took her hand in his and placed it on his chest, looking at her, "Hermione I want you to promise me something." "Anything," "if I die tomorrow and you survive I want you to move on with your life, l want you to live it as if this had never happened and I didn't exist." He said as he stared at her, tightening the grip on her fingers, "Draco, I couldn't, you … "Hermione said as tears fell from her eyes. "Promise me Hermione, please," Draco said pleading with her "I promise … but you must promise me something, if you survive and I die, I want you to come back here and bury me body out by the big oak tree." She said as she touched his chest, "I promise." "And if we both survive? What will we do then?" Hermione asked,

"Well we would be in heaven then, wouldn't we?" Draco replied, she looked up at him and saw the tears falling from his eyes, she knew he was right, this was their last night, their last night on Earth.


End file.
